DC COMICS: DC TV UNIVERSE Supergirl
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SUPERMAN FAMILY in the Media YOUTUBE: OVERALL PLOT: SUPERGIRL is an action-adventure drama based on the DC Comics character Kara Zor-El (Melissa Benoist), Superman’s (Kal-El) cousin who, after 12 years of keeping her powers a secret on Earth, decides to finally embrace her superhuman abilities and be the hero she was always meant to be. Twelve-year-old Kara escaped the doomed planet Krypton with her parents’ help at the same time as the infant Kal-El. Protected and raised on Earth by her foster family, the Danvers, Kara grew up in the shadow of her foster sister, Alex (Chyler Leigh), and learned to conceal the phenomenal powers she shares with her famous cousin in order to keep her identity a secret. Years later at 24, Kara lives in National City assisting media mogul and fierce taskmaster Cat Grant (Golden Globe Award winner Calista Flockhart), who just hired the Daily Planet’s former photographer, James Olsen (Mehcad Brooks), as her new art director. However, Kara’s days of keeping her talents a secret are over when Hank Henshaw (David Harewood), head of a super-secret agency where her sister also works, enlists her to help them protect the citizens of National City from sinister threats. Though Kara will need to find a way to manage her newfound empowerment with her very human relationships, her heart soars as she takes to the skies as Supergirl to fight crime. Greg Berlanti (“The Flash,” “Arrow”), Ali Adler, Sarah Schecter and Andrew Kreisberg are executive producers for Berlanti Productions in association with Warner Bros. Television. The pilot was directed by Glen Winter (“Arrow”). EPISODES: MONITOR'S NOTES: Supergirl Webring MONITOR'S NOTES: SDCC 2015 FOOTAGE: MONITOR'S NOTES: Is Supergirl in the Arrow-verse? Although it was originally reported earlier this year that Supergirl would be able to cross over with The Flash and Arrow, per executive producer Greg Berlanti’s deal, now Berlanti has informed Variety that fans shouldn’t expect to see Kara team up with either Barry Allen or Oliver Queen, at least for the time being. As Berlanti said: ''The network has said publicly at this point they’re going to keep her to themselves. I always approach the shows as a fan first, so I would love to see it. I think in success, all things are possible. But there’s a lot that would have to happen before everybody might say yes to that. '' CBS president Nina Tassler has previously expressed her desire to keep Supergirl confined solely to her channel, and this new report reaffirms that we shouldn’t expect to see crossovers happen anytime soon. While the prospect of seeing the Girl of Steel team up with the Scarlet Speedster and Emerald Archer is an exciting prospect for fans, it sounds like for now CBS is focusing now on making Supergirl a successful show on its own rather than worry about her working with other superheroes from a different network. Reported on Den of Geeks : While there are unsurprisingly no plans to unite Melissa Benoist’s Kara Danvers with Grant Gustin’s Barry Allen (yet), we will be seeing other heroes and iconic characters from the DC Comics universe…and not just from the Superman mythology either. “For right now, I don’t think the Arrow-Flash-Legends universe is going to cross with Supergirl,” Kreisberg said. “But just like on those shows, we bring in other DC characters and other DC heroes. We have plans to do the same on Supergirl.” Reported on Yahoo TV : Appearing at the Television Critics Association press tour in Beverly Hills, CBS Entertainment chair Nina Tassler told TVLine, “We have not had conversations about storyline crossovers” between the freshman drama Supergirl and The CW’s own DC Comics-based series, Arrow and The Flash, “but we are doing crossover promotions. So you will see promotional crossovers” — meaning, ads for Supergirl airing on The CW and vice versa — “but not in terms of the characters.” Elaborating on the issue, Tassler added, “You really have to be respectful and mindful of what each universe says you can and can’t do. Obviously, we’re working very closely with DC, and our Supergirl producer, Greg Berlanti, is the poster child for this field. Right now, we’re not doing it storyline-wise…. But we’ll always stay open.” MONITOR'S NOTES: Could Laura Vandervoot guest star? At Comic-Con, Laura Vandervoort, who played Supergirl/Kara Zor-El on Smallville, disclosed that she is in negotiations to make a cameo appearance on CBS' Supergirl. "Hopefully I get to be a part of it at some point. Which is looking good," Vandervoort revealed to Entertainment Weekly while promoting SyFy's Bitten. "Maybe." CBS' Supergirl already has former Superman Dean Cain and former feature film Supergirl Helen Slater playing Kara's surrogate parents on Earth. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Supergirl Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Alexandera Danvers Category:Cat Grant Category:James Olsen Category:Toyman Category:Hank Henshaw - Cyborg Superman Category:Winslow Schott Category:Vartox Category:The Commander Category:D.E.O. Category:Department of Extranormal Operations Category:Reactron Category:Livewire Category:Maxwell Lord Category:Lucy Lane Category:Red Tornado Category:General Sam Lane